hidamarisketchfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Icilan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Icilan page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 13:51, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Discussion I'm having a spot of bother on the Season One article. I want to build links to the episodes that don't already have articles (of the three listed so far) so I can create the articles, but I cannot build links within the table. I know you were able to do it, but I don't know the code. We still have a lot of article titles to insert on that page alone, and I believe each episode should have a summary. How we're going to achieve that is a good question. MPHopcroft1 (talk) 00:37, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey, thanks for posting on my user page, Hopcroft. I will see it to that I will begin mass-creating pages for this Wiki. Also, if I remember, I will list on your profile page useful coding for creating links and tables. Icilan (talk) 01:21, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Mass-creating pages and episode links would be helpful. I and others can fill in some details. (Hopefully we're not the only Hidamari fans on the entire Internet!). And the Wikia editing interface as I know it does not permit me to insert a link into a table cell, which is something you can do. So if you could do a great favor, I'm hoping you could put in a link to the first two episode titles in the Hidamari Sketch (Season One) article. That way I can put in decent summaries of the episodes (with which I am very familiar) and then you can clean them up as you usually do. I too hope we can get some new editors. I'm not sure where to look, sadly.MPHopcroft1 (talk) 02:53, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Is there a chart server opf some sort so we're not stepping on each others' posts? MPHopcroft1 (talk) 03:16, June 8, 2015 (UTC) There is none that I know of, so if there is any problem, we will just have to deal with them. Icilan (talk) 03:26, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:17, June 12, 2015 (UTC)